The iron redemption
by Kazarina
Summary: A short story inspired by the line "Somewhere far away, I thought I heard hoofbeats, a faint rumble getting steadily closer..." Ash finds Puck after his encounter with Titania's dogs, and now they have to find where Ash's gut is pointing them too, leading them to find what Kerrian's done. Sort've turning out not as short as i first thought...
1. Strange headaches

**First half of what i consider a one-shot. I didn't wanna put 7,000+ in one chapter. **

"Ethan?"

His voice was strange, almost choked. A shiver went through him, and I glanced back, frowning. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

He turned, just as I did, and ran me through with his sword.

Sound cut out. Movement faded around us. My mouth gaped open, but nothing escaped but a strangled gasp. Keirran, standing very close, stared over my shoulder, one arm around my neck, the other near my gut. I looked down to see his hand gripping the sword hilt, held flush against my stomach.

No. This…couldn't be real; the blade didn't hurt that much. I looked up at Keirran, still staring at the horizon over my shoulder, and tried to say something. But my voice was frozen inside me.

"Keir…ran." Even that was excruciatingly difficult, and a warm stream of blood an down my neck from my mouth. "Why?" Keirran closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and ripped the blade from my stomach. That brought on the pain I knew I should be feeling, a blaze of agony erupting from my middle, like the ribbons of blood arching into the air. I grabbed my stomach, feeling warmth spill over my fingers, making them slick. I glanced down to see my hands completely covered in red.

This isn't happening. The ground swayed beneath me. I fell to my knees, seeing blackness crawl along the edge of my vision. Looking up, I saw Keirran gazing down on me, the Lady standing behind him. His face was tormented, but as I watched, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and when he opened them again, Keirran was gone. The cold stranger stared down at me, his face a mask of stone.

"Goodbye, Ethan," he whispered, and the Lady put a hand on his shoulder and turned him away. I tried calling out, but the world tilted, and I collapsed, seeing only a skewed view of the distant horizon, shrinking rapidly at the end of a tunnel. Somewhere far away, I thought I heard hoofbeats, a faint rumble getting steadily closer. Then the tunnel closed, the blackness flooded in and I knew nothing more.

_'To tear the veil asunder,_

_On the night of the full moon,_

_One must stand at the site of an ancient power and sacrifice the life of a mortal with the sight,_

_One who is bound by blood to all courts of Faery,_

_Kin to Summer,_

_Winter and now Iron._

_With this sacrifice the veil will lift,_

_And mortals will be able to see the hidden world,_

_By the blood of the One. Sibling, brother-in-law…_

_Uncle. '_

..._**Ash**_...

I slowed my horse to a stop, turning my head in confusion. The fey horse snorted, tossing it's head and pawing the ground, wanting to keep going. I couldn't help but get _that _feeling. The feeling that I was _meant_ to be somewhere, and I was heading away from it by going to speak with my mother, to try smooth things over about the murder of the ancient Elemental that had kept the frozen wood frozen. I shook my head, trying to rid of the feeling.

It didn't seem to want to budge. I got hit with a massive headache all of a sudden. I groaned from the head rush, putting my head on the horses flank like it would help. The black steed shuffled on it's hoof's uncomfortably.

_The only way to get rid of this is by finding the place I'm meant to be._ I growled in frustration. The last time I'd gotten this feeling, it'd led me to meet a certain annoying prankster for the first time. Ignoring it hadn't helped me much back then either. I straightened and wheeled my horse around until the throbbing lessened ever so slightly.

_Arcadia. Perfect._

I kicked the horse into a full sprint, heading more or less, towards the Seelie court. I couldn't think much on the way there, it just plain hurt way too much. So I kept riding, hardly able to think of where I was headed or why. Soon enough I came to a gen where the throbbing eased considerably. I could easily spot the mound of the Summer court not too far away. My mount, Winter by default, pranced around snorting, obviously not wanting to be here. I'd had to call a Winter horse to ride to Unseelie court. An iron one probably wouldn't have been received very well, and in all honesty, I prefer Winter horse anyway. Guess there are something's that are never meant to change.

I dismounted and let my mount run away, quickly disappearing into the forest we'd just come through. I sighed and glanced around. I had a feeling something big was about to come rumbling towards me, and once it started, nothing would stop it until it was complete.

Typical, that it would be _literal. _I heard snarls and howls behind me and spun to meet whatever it was with my sword drawn and ready.

_Maybe it's Wolf, come to finally kill me_. I had a split second before a shape came running through a bush, catching a tree root and tumbling to the ground a few feet from me. I blinked in shock. It was a Faery, getting torn to shreds by a pack of wolves made of branches and leaves. He was obviously trying to fight them off, but was almost completely spent of energy, his movements were getting slower and slower. I shook off my surprise and jumped into action, cutting and slicing the wolves to mulch. One managed to latch onto my arm but I threw it off and sent a ice shard through it's head. Two more jumped at me. I sidestepped, swinging my blade around and letting their own momentum impale themselves. I threw some more shards into the four trying to chew the fey on the ground. I glanced a lot of blood. Someone had obviously bitten off more then they could chew.

_Oh. That was just horrible. That's something Puck would say._ I shrugged off a shiver at how much I was beginning to sound like Puck. Again. One of them tried to bite my sword but that just ended with it having a frozen head. Something snarled behind me, and before I could turn it had it's jaw wrapped around my neck.

"Ah!" I yelped, before driving my weapon through the wolf. It turned back to a bunch of leaves and branches falling to the ground, and I stumbled, my vision blurred. I managed to dodge a few more attacks, before my vision cleared enough for me to go on the attack again. I hacked into some more wolves until they turned and ran back the way they'd come, howling and crying the whole way. I stood for a moment, confused by their sudden exit. The fey they'd torn groaned in the grass. I sheathed my sword and went to kneel next to them. His thick brown hoodie was shredded, so were his hunter-green pants, both covered in lots of blood. Mind you, I most likely didn't look much better. I wiped some of the red off my neck then I turned him over, trying to be gentle, but he slipped when I realized who it was. He winced, unconscious.

"Puck," I breathed, my eyes wide in surprise. He was extremely pale and his breathing came in ragged fits. Those wolves must have been in some serious numbers before they'd stumbled into me for them to have done this much to Puck. "Shit," I cursed lowly. I quickly looked around to see if I could spot any healing fruits or dryads nearby. There was nothing.

I looked down to Puck and tried to wake him up.

"Goodfellow, wake up." He didn't so much as twitch in response. "Puck get up!" I tried again. Still nothing. I tried shaking him but it only got the same result as before. I cursed under my breath, something that Meghan would have slapped me for saying. This was Summer, I had no sway here, I wasn't even meant to be anywhere near here. I sank back on my haunches, trying to remember some of the places we'd gone to heal our wounds, back when we thought we could take on the world, Puck and me. The amount of times we'd gotten out of scrapes no one has any right to be in, unscathed, was rather unbelievable. But then there were the other times when we'd been so close to dying, we were as the saying goes, 'knocking on deaths door', but still lived, that number was simply unimaginable.

Something flashed to mind, once when Puck had broken his arm and I my ankle, with many other injuries beside those, we'd limped to a tiny hut lying next to a waterfall. Well, more like Puck had dragged me there. There was a Faery there who helped us. She was someone from Goodfellow's past, I could tell that much. I may have been rather full of the herbs she stuffed me with, but I could easily tell by the way he looked at her and watched her that they had a history. Well, that, and when I asked him afterwards who she was to him, he turned scary Puck. Like _freaking scary_ Puck. I know I danced around him for the next few days and it was not because of my ankle.

Something moving in the corner of my eye brought me back to the present. It was only a blue butterfly fluttering in the grass. I checked on Puck. He was still alive at least. I quickly glanced around to get my bearings. It looked like it was only about half a day's walk from here.

_Good. The sooner this is done with the faster I can get to Mab to try fix things a bit. _I made a makeshift bandage for myself then attempted to stop most of Puck's bleeding.I stood up then stooped down to pick Puck up, bridal style. His head hung loose on his shoulders and his arm swung limp beside him. I started walking.

_Why do I get the airy feeling this has something to do with Keirran? _

"Damn boy. Worse then me and Goodfellow put together," I muttered angrily. It reminded me of something else that made me laugh. "With his mothers stubbornness thrown in for good measure."

I half expected Puck to jump in and say something. When he didn't, I felt like a stone had settled in my stomach. They must have messed him up pretty bad. I'd almost forgotten the throbbing in my head, but in the silence of the forest it was all I was really aware of. I could hardly hear anything. I think in the state I was in I might have completely missed the hut if I hadn't nearly walked into a tree. I stopped short, waking myself up. I was vaguely aware of a trickling sound. I shook myself and then the rumbling of a massive amount of water finally registered. I went straight for the sound. I stumbled out into an extremely green tiny glen. The waterfall tumbled down just to the left of the hut, the same breath taking sight I remembered when we'd first come here. It was almost like the sky was falling, to land in a shallow slow moving pool, then make its way sluggishly to reunite with the rushing river a few leagues down. I went as fast as I could towards the hut.

Throwing any kind of manners aside, I kicked open the door, stepping over the threshold with Puck in my arms. It was the same as ever. An open fire to the left, a couch on the right and a small two person table with two chairs shoved in the corner. Red rug covering most of the floor and a collection of daggers and knives all over the walls. The door to the bedroom and kitchen was closed at the end of the couch.

"Nevada!" I yelled. I stood for a moment, trying to listen for her anywhere in the house. It sounded empty. "Nevada! I need help!" I bellowed, trying to find her. "Nevada, Puck's i-"

I felt something solid connect with the back of my head. Darkness overwhelmed me, but I was distantly aware of someone gasping then kneeling next to me. Then everything was gone.

My senses slowly started flowing back in. The warmth of a fire, the comfort of the seat I was lying on, too soft to be the floor. Voices. One I knew well, and the other I vaguely recollected.

"…no, I mean. Uggh. It's hard to explain." She chuckled at his unsureness. I found the very sound mesmerizing, like the sweetest birdsong I'd ever heard. I could imagine her smiling.

"It's okay, I wasn't really expecting an answer. But, it does seem as though your going through a lot for this _kid_," she said lowly. I felt a faint tingle, like she put a venomous spin on the end of her words. Puck sighed.

"I guess."

"What do you think will happen now?"

"I don't know. I, seriously have no clue. But, we're all fucked. I do know that much," Puck muttered the last part. He seemed rather subdued for Goodfellow. Calm. And quietly angry. It clicked that this was what he was like with no walls of anything. This was Puck, raw. He sounded, raw and tired. Sometimes I forget he's older then me. "But he did do a truly _stupid_ thing." He sighed again. "I just hope Ethan and Kenzie are alright."

"She is human, and she was hit by lightening. From Titania of all people. Sorry if my heights aren't set that high for her survival."

"What?!" I bolted upright at that. The throbbing returned with a vengeance. Nevada looked at me slightly surprised but Puck just looked at tired as he sounded. He was sitting at the table with her, his head resting on his arms atop the table. She was in her usual light green skirt, showing off her tanned legs, and a white top with faint leaves beneath it. Her eyes were the same as ever, beautiful moons, white and wide with a faint glow, the very things she was named after. _Nevada, _as Puck had once informed me, means moon. But then again that was just the same as telling me that Ash is a type of tree.

Nevada looked between me and Goodfellow, then stood up and went out the front door. I don't think Puck even noticed she left. I got up and took her seat across from him.

"What, happened," I demanded to know. He didn't respond immediately, his emerald eyes were looking straight into the fire. They somehow managed to seem colder then my eyes had ever been. "Puck?"

He shifted, surprised I think by my use of his nickname. He finally looked up at me, sighing. He ran a hand through his haphazard red hair.

"Your kid, has managed to screw up worse than we ever thought possible." He shifted again and sat up properly, looking rather grave. I sat waiting for him to continue. "I didn't see all of it, I was too busy trying to get away from cook, but. From what I could tell, Titania said No to lifting Annwyl's banishment. Keirran lost it. Ethan and Kenzie must have been trying to stop him and a lightning bolt meant for your son hit Kenzie square in the back. Grim led them out while I led the hounds elsewhere. And you know how well that ended," he shrugged. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd held. This was simply horrible.

Keirran had directly attacked the Seelie Queen in her own home, after, killing the Elemental in the frozen wood. Mab would be absolutely pissed when she found out, and I'd turned away from crowd control to follow a _hunch_. Titania would be reveling in it. She'd set it up. She's set us all up. No dought she would run to Oberon whining, and they would easily declare war on Iron. Mab would happily join them on account of a common enemy. It would rekindle the war between Iron, Summer and Winter and it would never stop. Millions would die, but unlike a Summer vs. Winter war, this would never be able to be halted by a truce. Things were uneasy as it was.

"So, those were Titania's hounds," I said at last. I guessed Puck had been waiting for a reaction from me. He wasn't going to get one. He'd done more then I could have ever asked of him. _No, I'm saving any reaction I have for Keirran_. My fists clenched in pent up rage.

_That boy is going to have hell to pay when I find him._

"Yup, they were. Suppose you've gotta be proud in a way. Even I've never had the entire pack sent after me. First try and everything," Puck said flippantly. I'm pretty sure he was about as pissed as me at Keirran.

"Hmh," I snorted. Least he was beginning to sound like himself again. He got up from his chair and stretched, getting his lanky limbs somehow longer then they already were.

"I'm gunna try get some rest." Something in his back clicked quite loudly. "Ow," he cringed. I smirked. He must have seen it, because before I could move he slapped me really hard on the back, sending a sore _crack _sound through the hut, making my back click too.

"Ow," I hissed through my teeth.

"Pay-backs a bitch," he smirked. I shot him a glare, rolling my shoulder to try get some feeling back. He disappeared through the door to the bedroom before I could hit him back. I smiled grimly at the door. At least he hadn't gone _Scary _Puck. Close to, but not completely.

I heaved a sigh and went to lie back on the couch. I noticed my neck and arm had already been seen to, most likely by Nevada. She was a healer of sorts and quite good at it too. But that was still only a guess. Neither of them seemed willing to tell me how they knew eachother. Puck seemed completely at ease with her, so they certainly knew eachother well. I just had no clue how. I let my thoughts wonder, across all manner of random things.

_Keirran. Meghan. If there was a war…_ I honesty have no idea how they would cope with it. Meghan would of course fight. I know there would be no way I could stop her. I couldn't even stop her from fighting when she'd been pregnant, or when we fought alongside the rebels at Machina's tower. She was just to headstrong and stubborn for her own good. But I guess, I couldn't really complain. I'm in love with her. I knew exactly what I was getting when I'd fallen for her too. Keirran. Him in war? It would be a massacre. Summer, Winter and Iron in one body. And soul on top of all that. Not to mention ¾ human. I cringed at the thought. Maybe the oracle had offered them a good deal when she offered to take Keirran and automatically prevent all the horrid futures with him at the centre.

_No! He is Meghan and mine's son. There was no way she was ever going to get her claws on Keirran...But if something happened to Meghan because of all this-_

_I don't know what I would do._


	2. Old 'friend'

_No! He is Meghan and mine's son. There was no way she was ever going to get her claws on Keirran...But if something happened to Meghan because of all this-_

_I don't know what I would do._

I suppose I must have fallen asleep at some point and awoke to the sound of faint screams from next door. At first thought they sounded like Puck and Nevada arguing.

Then my eyes went wide as I woke up properly. I sat up stiffly.

_No, no, no that isn't arguing. _I gave a faint shiver of disgust. Yes, me and Puck might be good friends of sorts and had known eachother for years but there were certain parts of his life that I wanted nothing to do with. I'm sure he felt the same towards me and Meghan. Even if ours had, ummm… more or less very visible results. Well, make that _result. _

I got up quickly and left the house, careful not to slam the door for once. I already knew quite well the results of a angry and horny Puck.

"Uggh," I shivered again at the memory. Luckily they'd pulled the curtains in the bedroom. The waterfall covered them from my ears so I wasn't grossed out as much.

I started to realize that I was quite a mess from all the dried blood. My neck, my arms, it was everywhere. At least I knew not all of it was strictly mine. I sighed and wondered to the waters edge. The sun was shining high in the sky, but in the Nevernever the weather was never a very good measure of time. Sometimes it was day for weeks, months, years even. The same could be said for night.

Stripping down to my underwear, I washed my clothes then lay them on a rock to dry in the sun. I waded out to the middle of the pond, in its deepest part. The water was clear and clean, soothing the hand shaped bruise on my back. I felt it wrap around me as I lay floating on my back. There were no fey in the water here, which I thought was slightly strange. But then again, I'm pretty sure that was because of Nevada.

I swam slowly against the current to go directly under the waterfall. I stood there, letting it rush over me in heavy waves. It was beautiful.

_I have to try bring Meghan here one day._ I turned away from the water so I could open my eyes without them stinging, scrubbing at the dry blood all down my neck and down my side. I glanced a brown tendril of it gliding away from me in the pool. Looking up, the trees moved in the breeze, wind whipping at the colorful flowers beneath them. Nothing but birds and insects moved in the small space. Everything here was so tranquil. Peaceful. I could see why Nevada had built her home here.

Then something shattered the blissful peace.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

A shape smashed into the pool below me, sending water everywhere. I stifled laughter as Goodfellow surfaced facing away from the waterfall. He snorted to clear his nose of water, then shook his head and slicked back his soaking hair. He heard me and spun around trying to find me.

"That was just _pure _grace," I mocked. His bomb had been anything but graceful. He smirked up at me when he saw me under the waterfall.

"Ha! I'm always graceful."

"I'm sure I've seen a troll with more grace then you, Goodfellow."

"Oh yeah? Must have been one _impressive _troll."

"Ha!"

"You try do better ice-boy," he challenged. I smirked, jumping back under the water to swim back to the side. Puck climbed out just after me, dressed in no more then me. He pointed to the top of the waterfall. "From up there?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, either way, I'm going to win." He grinned evilly and ran to climb the side of the waterfall. I sprinted to keep up. We both scrambled up the rocks, racing to the top. He managed to get ahead of me when I slipped and cut my hand open on a rock. He laughed at me and got to the top first. I pulled myself up and went to stand beside him. I noticed Nevada watching us from the kitchen window.

"On three," I said. He nodded, the pair of us grinning with challenge.

_Oh, how I've missed this._

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" we both yelled then jumped over the edge. As the water rushed up at me I curled into a ball to smash into the still water. It stole away my breath, the sunrays on the bottom of the pool mixing with the air bubbles me and Puck caused. I had to push myself back to the surface. I broke the top, gasping and smiling. Puck beamed at me, laughing. I kicked water at him and paddled to the waters edge.

Again he got out after me. Nevada stood there, holding our clean dry clothes. I'm quite sure I blushed, standing infront of a gorgeous woman in only underwear. I may be married but that doesn't make me automatically blind to another woman's beauty. Puck leered openly at her.

She snorted and threw his pants in his face. He laughed and put them on. She handed me my clothes and I pulled them on over my wet body. I noticed that she was wearing her jacket. It was white with coattails that reached the back of her knees, the brown buttons were done up all down it's front. I also noticed she kept glancing at Puck's torso, which was toned, tanned and scarred.

Of course he realized too. "Like what you see?" he smiled, gesturing to his middle, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She smirked evilly and tossed his shirt and daggers at him. I registered her grin looked a lot like Pucks. He just smiled and put on his dry clothes. Nevada must have kept spares of his clothing or something, the ones he slipped on were completely intact. When I'd carried him in yesterday they'd been in shreds.

I checked my sword was attached properly, sweeping my hair from my eyes then waited for Goodfellow to finish. He slipped his daggers away then looked at me expectantly.

"So, where we off to now?" he asked. I remembered the _feeling_ that I was meant to be somewhere. The headache had returned. I recalled what a healer had told me a long time ago when I went to him about the headache. '_A strong otherly force is directing you where you must be. Or its some really really extreme brain freeze.' _He'd been the kind of Fey that got very close and personal with his herbs, and not the light kind.

First the _feeling_ had led me to Puck, now where would it take us? I glanced around trying to get an idea of where we were meant to be heading. For some unknown reason I had a much clearer idea of which direction we were meant to go. I tried to imagine what was that way and remembered a Trod to the mortal world that was vaguely in that area. It was the only thing in that direction of any major meaning. I pointed after it.

"That way."

"Right, well that's awfully specific," Puck said. I glared at him.

"We need to get there fast. Nevada," I looked to her, "Do you have a horse or something we could borrow?"

She shook her head then leveled her gaze at Puck. "No but I know where you can find one."

Puck, who was busy looking at something under his nail didn't notice for a minute that we were both looking at him. I cleared my throat. He glanced up.

"Umm, what?" He blinked in mock confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

"No but we need a ride."

"Oh right and you expect _me_ to be the horse."

"Yes," I replied flatly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Where are we going again? You forgot to mention that," he said coldly. I didn't know if he was secretly angry at me because of Keirran, or because he'd nearly been torn to shreds a few hours ago. Or 'cause I'd brought him back here. He kept glaring at me with his piecing emerald eyes. I didn't say anything. I heard Nevada sigh and shift uncomfortably on her feet beside us. I didn't want to tell Puck the truth, which was that I had no idea where we were going or why. I just knew that for some strange reason I needed to be somewhere, and I needed to have Puck with me. We may be fey, all 'unicorns' and 'talking cats' but a headache that says 'go that way' is still pretty unbelievable. I could still remember the time Puck threw me into a human mental centre. I was apparently their most curious case. After a few minutes of silence and intense glaring, Puck threw up his hands.

"Fine, don't tell me. I love _riddles _too." From his tone of voice I knew it wasn't finished. He would never completely drop anything. Puck smiled his eerie little grin and began to change.

His face stretched out, becoming longer and narrower, as his neck began to grow. His arms spasmed, fingers turning black and fusing into hooves. He arched his back, spine expanding, as his legs became hindquarters bunched with muscle. Fur covered his skin as he dropped to all fours, no longer a boy but a sleek gray horse with a shaggy mane and tail. The transformation had taken less than ten seconds.

The dappled horse stamped its foreleg and swished its tail impatiently. I saw its eyes, shining like emeralds through the dangling forelocks, daring me to say something. I held my tongue, fully aware of what he could do. I went to get on his back but Nevada put her hand on my arm. I turned to her, surprised.

"Wait a moment, I think I might have something you may need." She spun and ran into the house. I shared a quick glance with horse-Puck. He did the horse version of shrugging. She came back a moment later with a small brown satchel. She thrust it into my hands without a word, then turned away, with a bow strung over her shoulder and legged it into the forest.

Puck snorted and tilted his head in confusion.

I shrugged. "I don't get it either." I leapt onto his back and pointed him in the right direction. He tossed his head, and kicked into a full gallop.

**Just a short chapter, maybe to lighten the mood a little. I dunno, i just feel like I'm enjoying the fact that Ash no longer HAS to kill Puck a bit too much**


	3. Where are they?

_**...Kenzie...**_

I poked my fingers into the red goo at my lap and groaned in disgust.

"How can anyone say that this is food?" The nurse attending me laughed.

"I don't understand it either." She leaned down to me and whispered, "How about, my next break I go across the street and get some _actual _food from the bar?" I almost started drooling at the thought.

"Hot chips?"

"Yup."

"Hamburger?" Even she smiled at the thought.

"Exactly." I beamed at her.

"That would be perfect."

"I'll be back in half an hour," she smirked, then winked at me and continued on her rounds. For a split second I thought I saw pointed ears under her shoulder-length red hair, but I blinked and they were gone. _Wow, Ethan really meant it when he said the Sight can make you a bit paranoid. _Besides, it wasn't like I should really worry about it. The nurse had been nice to me as soon as Ethan and Keirran brought me in. And not nice _nice,_ like most of the adults in my life. Just plain life-loving nice. I enjoyed the change. Dad, and step-mum and Alex would turn up soon, and after what Keirran had glamoured into their minds, I had no illusion that dad wouldn't be pissed. And not just at me either. No dought he'd try to place a restraining order on Ethan so he couldn't see me anymore. Like that would stop me.

But Ethan and Keirran had disappeared a little bit ago with some forgotten fey. Ethan had run back to me to kiss me goodbye, and said he'd be back soon.

So I was rather surprised to see a certain red head and dark Faery enter the room, shutting the door behind them. They seemed to be arguing over something I couldn't quite hear.

"Uh, Puck? Ash?" I questioned. Puck looked up like he'd hoped I wouldn't see them but Ash was the one who ran a worried hand through his hair. He stalked over to me with the scowling prankster in tow.

"Are you alright?" the Prince Consort asked evenly. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, nothing like a nice lightning bolt to make you feel alive, right?" Puck snorted at that. Ash looked like he was having a hard restraining himself from whacking Puck over the head.

"Yes, I apologize for my son's actions."

"Even if he doesn't quite understand them," Puck added, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ash curled his nose in annoyance.

"Can you tell us where he is?" I tried not to cringe at the question I knew would be coming.

"No, not really."

"Because you don't want to tell us, you promised you wouldn't or you don't know?" Puck asked next. I had to stop myself from looking away from his glittering emerald eyes. I was kind of scared to say the least, these two were some rather powerful Faery's, and I knew it. Well that and the fact that right now it seemed as though Ash was playing good cop and Puck bad, even when normally the roles were completely reversed. From what I'd seen and what I'd heard of Robin Goodfellow, he was pretty easy-going and cheerful to the point of aggravation.

Right now, he seemed like a fire barely under control. I knew if I didn't tell them the truth, that fire would be pointed directly at me and it would burn. Like a bitch.

"Because I don't know. I…I think some forgotten came to get Keirran, and he went with them to see their Queen." Both Fey's eyes went wide, flashing with alarm.

"Did Ethan go with him?"

"Why? Doe-"

"Did he or didn't he?" Ash asked sternly. I nodded, not understanding why this was such a bad thing. But I could tell by the look they shared afterwards that it was bad.

"Shit," both boys muttered. I tilted my head at them.

"Why's that such a bad thing?" Neither of them seemed to want to answer me.

"Kenzie?" The nice red-headed nurse walked cautiously into the room, obviously weary of the two boys. She seemed to instantly darken when she saw their faces. I noticed Puck's eyes shot to the floor. "Are you alright? Are these two bothering you? I can call security if you like." From the corner of my eye I saw Ash glance between the two red-heads, his expression changing to a deep scowl.

"No their fine-"

"We were just leaving anyway," Ash said quickly. They both walked as fast as they could out of the room. The nurse eyed them all the way through the door.

* * *

"Where would she take them?" I questioned out loud. Puck still simmered beside me, I guess he was pissed about who was attending Kenzie. And was most likely pissed at me too. If there's one thing Goodfellow hates, its being led on a wild goose chase he's not leading. We both tried to exit the hospital as fast as we could to try find my son and brother-in-law.

"Of all people, why her?" he muttered angrily.

"Goodfellow focus."

"What did the old bag say about this whole prophecy thing again?" Puck randomly asked.

"Something very bad," I replied testily. I'm quite sure my voice was laced with enough ice to stop him saying something idiotic. He just glanced at me but kept walking. I still had the satchel round my shoulder but at least my sword was glamoured as we walked past security out the door. The freezing wind was a bit of a surprise but it didn't make me uncomfortable. Puck in his agitated state and 'warm bloodedness' didn't take much notice either. We both stood there for a minute trying to figure out where to go next.

I kept thinking of how I was going to explain any of this to Meghan. Yes she was the iron Queen who could also control summer as well, but she was also my wife. She had found some very unique yet effective ways of punishing me over the years.

"Why her?"

I just growled at his short sightedness. The last thing we needed to be worrying about right now was the fey looking after Kenzie. But I knew he was just picking on the most annoying thing in front of him, rather then think about what we were probably going to find with Ethan and Keirran and the Forgotten fey. I realized he hadn't said anything else and was just staring at me.

"I'm sorry did you want an answer," I replied sarcastically. If he was being this much of a pain in my ass there was no way I gunna be nice back.

"Phf," he looked at anything but me. After a few minutes it became apparent we weren't going anywhere till Puck was finished. Crossing my arms and cursing in my head I asked

"Why, what's so bad about her?"

"Because she's her!"

"Isn't she Iris? Nevada's daughter?" Puck looked at me like he was shocked I knew that. "I do pay attention," I shrugged.

"Yes she is." He finally turned to face me.

"Then why is that so bad? I know you've known Nevada longer then me so why is her daughter such a 'sudden' thorn in your ass?" I thought of something before he could open his mouth.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her too." His expression changed to one of mock offence with his hand over his heart.

"I'm appalled you would even think that of me," he said in his best theater voice.

Cocking my eyebrow at his sudden mood swing I simply replied, "The Eden twins?"

"They were sisters, completely different story. Brilliant backsides tho." His signature smirk had already crawled onto his face.

"I really didn't need to know that." I almost shuddered at the mental image he'd given me.

"And Nevada?"

"Well-" I put my hands up before he could say anything.

"I already know she's a screamer I don't need to know anything else."

"Excuse me?"

"Thin walls Puck. Thin. Walls."

"Oh. Indeed."

"And that's not what I was asking, I-"

"Hey ice boy."

"What?"

"Please tell me your seeing this too," he said strangely. Confused at his topic change, I looked to where he was facing. A Small silver light floated not two meters away from us. It made a humming noise and kept zipping back and forth like it was trying to get us to follow it. It almost reminded me of Razor. At least it distracted Puck.

"Huh." I was as puzzled as he was.


	4. Vile Pink

**Please feel free to ask questions as i'm pretty sure i've confused at least some people! I tend to have that effect sometimes. (Opps!)**

_"Hey ice boy."_

_"What?"_

_"Please tell me your seeing this too," he said strangely. Confused at his topic change, I looked to where he was facing. A Small silver light floated not two meters away from us. It made a humming noise and kept zipping back and forth like it was trying to get us to follow it. It almost reminded me of Razor. At least it distracted Puck._

_" Huh." I was as puzzled as he was._

"That is a whisp, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah but I've never seen a silver one before," I admitted. It buzzed even louder as if it was getting impatient with us.

"Think we should follow it?" Puck wondered out loud.

"It's probably a trap," I mused. This did seem pretty odd.

"And how many of those have we walked into over the years." He leaned over and shoved me in the shoulder. "You got any better ideas?"

"Trap," I repeated, giving Puck a sharp glare.

"Trap," he said as if we'd made a decision. He started after the noisy light, leaving me to catch up. This was just getting weird. Even for us. I glanced back up at the hospital that already held one person wounded from my sons actions. Sighing, I ran after Puck and our new 'guide'.

_Sure Puck, lets follow a random floating light. Why the hell not?_

It led us out of the city to a Trod, Puck and I having to run after the thing when we finally started following it. It shot straight into the tree-arch-doorway. Puck looked at me quizzically before jumping through the Trod. I hissed at how frustrating this was, thinking that this was probably a trap and we were running head first into it, but I followed them anyway.

"Come on!" Puck shouted over his shoulder as he rode away on a horse. I realized the light was racing right in front of him and there was a second horse for me, tethered to a tree. I mounted up and did my best to catch up. We were racing along the edge of a forest, the moon was high and the ground was speeding away under our horses. Something tugged in my gut. The headache I'd had, along with the feeling that I had to be somewhere was almost gone. But something felt wrong. Where we were, this place felt too familiar and the way the moon shone was too intense. Something twisted had happened here, and we seemed to be rushing right towards it.

With the icy wind whipping at my face, and Puck not too far ahead of me I realized that we'd just been thrown into something, and we had no idea what it was yet. I guessed we would find out once we reached the top of the grassy hill we were climbing. The whole place felt airy, and haunted. It very nearly made me wish for the Unseelie court, at least there I understood why it felt as cold as it did. And not just temperature wise either.

_I need to focus. _I kept zoning out and wasn't doing me any favors. Looking up I saw we were almost at the brow of the hill. Puck started to slow.

"What is it?" I shouted. The wind howled around us even when we weren't riding at full speed.

"It's gone," he yelled back. He was right. The whisp we'd been following had suddenly disappeared. We stopped beside each other. Looking around, I tried to re-spot our frantic guide but it was gone. The horses, mine winter and his summer nickered at being so close to each other. Puck's mount even shifted sideways to get further away. I could see Puck blowing into his hands out the corner of my eye. His nose almost mirrored his hair in color it was so cold. I must admit, I actually felt the cold on that hillside. I couldn't feel my face.

"It must have brought us here for a reason," I said. Puck looked to the top of the hill. I could tell by his expression he felt the same as me. Something was wrong here.

"We could turn around," he kept looking to the top, a strange tone to his voice. "Right now." He shot a glance back at me. "Turn around and forget we ever came here."

I looked hard at him, trying to judge if he was being serious or not. If we left now, we would never know why we'd been brought here. Me and Puck would never speak of it again. No one would ever know we turned away.

_But when have we ever turned away?_

"We came a long way," was all I said. He looked to me, seeming to sigh then he looked to the top again.

"Might as well see what all the fuss is about." I spurred my horse to run and Puck followed suit. Going as fast as the horses could go, we thundered to the top of the hill into a large open glen. A Body lay in blood in its center. I steered straight for it.

As soon as I were close I lept from the horse, sliding infront of the body. It was like the wind itself stole my breath. I recognized him.

It was Ethan. It looked as though someone had run him through. His eyes were closed, with a line of blood running from his mouth to neck.

Puck landed next to me. I saw how wide his eyes went, I'm pretty sure mine were just as big. He let loose a pretty colorful line of words, half of which I didn't even know existed. He reached for Ethan's bloodied neck presumably to find a pulse. He nodded to me when he found it. I realized we didn't have anything to heal him. Puck must've thought the same.

"Check the bag," he suggested.

"What bag?"

"The one around your neck!" Ethan groaned, mildly stirring at our raised voices. Puck tried to sooth him so he didn't move so much. I stepped back to look in the satchel. I actually forgot I had it on me. The only thing inside it was a pink vile and a long piece of cloth. Taking them out, I couldn't think of anything to do with them. Puck glanced back at me whilst holding Ethan down. His eyes went wide again.

"Oh you angel!" he smiled at me.

"What?!"

"Give him the bottle," he ordered.

"Oh." I almost thought he meant me not the pink liquid.

Kneeling down beside the two of them, I opened Ethan's mouth as nicely as I could. Puck put his arm across the humans chest to pin him. I got hit with the smell as soon as I opened the bottle. I almost vomited outright. Puck laughed nasally, he'd pinched his nose already. Doing the same, I did my best to pour all of the bottles contents down my brother-in-laws throat. Ethan's eyes shot open as soon as the pink liquid hit his tongue, screaming with his eyes. I managed to keep his mouth open until all the vile was empty. Puck then held his mouth shut to made sure he swallowed it. I nodded to try encourage him. Eventually he closed his eyes and swallowed, grimacing.

We both let go as soon as he did it. Ethan coughed and spluttered, rolling to his side.

"Remind me to give Nevada a very big thank you next time I see her," Puck grinned.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy that," I muttered. Puck shot me a look that pretty obviously said _jealous? _All he got in reply was a half hearted glare.

**R&amp;R And please tell me whether you want more! At present this is all i have written but if someone wants more I'm sure I can hunt my muse down and get the rest of this on paper. (Well typed but you get the gist of it) So please let me know what you would like! and thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review my story. YOUR ALL AWESOME! :P**


	5. In a fey Bar

_"I'm sure she'll enjoy that," I muttered. Puck shot me a look that pretty obviously said jealous? All he got in reply was a half hearted glare._

"Ethan," I tried softly. He was shivering holding himself on the ground. He barely seemed to notice Puck or me. Puck grabbed the cloth from me and went to sit Ethan up. I grabbed his shivering torso and held him while Puck wrapped the long cloth around his gut. The vile liquid may have revived him but the wound was still bleeding and needed to be seen to.

But first i needed a question answered.

"Ethan," I said more sternly. Puck gave me a weary glance from behind the human's back. I did my best to ignore the prankster. Grabbing his head, I made Ethan look me in the eye. His eyes were hardly focused and blurry, darting all over the place.

"Ethan, who did this?" From the corner of my eye i saw Puck's head snap to my face. We'd known each other long enough to guess quite accurately what the other was thinking. I could tell we both suspected the same person of doing this.

"Ethan!"

"Keir-" blood dribbled from his mouth, stopping him speaking. But Puck and I had both heard enough to know. This was my son's doing. He was the one who'd run his only uncle through. And Meghan was probably going to have both our heads when she found out.

"You better hope no one tells Meghan what's going on," Puck said lowly. I nearly hissed at him. I did not need him pointing out the obvious.

"We need a safe place to take him to."

"Aye, no doubt the forgotten will be out in force after whatever happened on this hill," Puck agreed. I got up and pulled Ethan with me. Puck stood and put one of the human's arms over his shoulder. I did the same on the other side. Without a word we both started walking back towards the Trod, half-dragging half-carrying Ethan with us.

_**...**__**Meghan**_…

The bar wasn't all that impressive. It was an old wooden building with no metal in it whatsoever, but covered in ivy and other wildly grown plants. Small round tables with tall chairs filled most of the room but there was an empty space to dance just below the stage. The bar itself was long and covered most of the left wall when you walked in. Thousands of bottles of grog decorated the shelves behind the bar.

Normally, me being me, the iron queen that could control summer glamour as well, i would never be caught dead in a place like this. But someone had sent me a secret message. A small plant had been sent to me as a gift. It was in a clay pot and surrounded by iron but it grew as healthy as if it were still in the middle of the summer realm. And it sung. A weirdly sad song. Grim had stopped by my bedroom only a night ago and told me to trust the plant. Grimalkin had always been cryptic and mysterious but that was the most straightforward he'd ever been.

I'd spent the day mulling over if i should listen to him or not, and eventually decided on something. Ash was no where to be found, Puck hadn't been round in years, Keirran was still running form us, and Grim hadn't shown his whiskers since Keirran had been born. If he decided to show up now and i couldn't get in contact with anyone else, then i'd have to trust him.

So i went and sat in my room with this blooming plant and said to thin air, i trust you. The plants song suddenly changed and it screamed the name of a place over and over again. It nearly deafened me. But afterwards i asked around and found that the place it screamed about was a bar in the mortal world.

Which was why i was now pulling myself up onto a bar stool in front of the bar. I was the only patron.

"Hello?" I called. "Anyone here?" Something dropped in the back room before a man pushed his way through a door i hadn't noticed behind the bar. he had black hair and an apron on. When he looked up from dusting himself off, i nearly fell of my chair. His face resembled Ash's in a way that stole my breath away. He hardly seemed to notice my surprise.

"Hello," he beamed. I'd only ever seen Ash smile that big once. It was enough to make me fall completely off my chair. Most graceful queen in the world i am.

"Oh! Are you alright?" he asked, leaning over the bar to look down at me.

"Yeah, just testing the floor," I stuttered. _Well that was fantastic._

"You do that often?"

"More often than I'd like."

"I know the feeling." He offered his hand to me over the counter. Smiling and trying not to blush i took it and let him pull me to my feet.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. Only us two here anyway," he smiled. He was fey, i could tell that much. But he did seem genuinely nice. Not fey nice. Which made me even more weary.

"Not many stop by at this hour. You must be here to see someone." He pulled a cloth from the side of his apron and started to wipe down the bar.

"Iris?" I said tentatively.

"Aye, she owns this place."

"Fey?"

"That she is."

"Well is she here?" I questioned.

"Not at the moment. She should be back soon though. She likes to moonlight random jobs." I couldn't help but raise a confused eyebrow at his comment.

"I think it was a nurse this time," he added. I didn't feel any less confused. He just grinned at my obvious confusion. I climbed back onto the seat, intent on not falling off again. But that didn't matter when three men barreled in the door arm in arm. A redhead, a black haired man and-

"Ethan?!"

Ash and Puck looked up with wide eyes. Obviously, i wasn't meant to be here. They did not look happy i was here. I could care less. They were covered in blood but i could tell it was all pouring from Ethan, not them.

"What the hell happened?" Ethan seemed to twitch at my voice. Ash looked stricken. It's the first time i'd ever seen him scared of me. Puck just looked between me and Ash. I think he felt sorry for Ash.

"Oh brilliant. Blood all over my floor," a female voice cursed behind me. I turned around to see a fey with red hair and a scowl that could rival the winter queens.

"Iris," Puck grimaced. And it was a grimace. I looked back at him and he looked even less happy to see her then me.

"The back rooms clean," the friendly fey I'd embarrassed myself infront of said loudly. The redhead who i guessed was Iris went to Ethan and picked him up. Puck followed her with him through a door near the edge of the bar. The dark haired fey slipped out after them.

Only me and Ash were left standing in the room.

I crossed my arms and gave him the sternest look i knew.

Running a hand through his hair, he gestured towards a table. Apparently this was something he thought i needed to sit down for. Reluctant to give him any reason to delay, I did as suggested. I sat at the small table and looked at him over it. I could see him gulp and hesitate.

"Babe." His eyes shot to mine. I nodded my head towards the chair opposite me. Sighing, he came and sat with me. I couldn't help but reach out and grab his hand. I'd never seen him like this. Even when i was in labor with Keirran he wasn't this bad. Pacing and constantly asking the same thing with different words but not like this. He didn't want to lay his eyes on me.

"Ash, what happened?" I asked softly. I tried to look up to his face so he couldn't get away from me.

"I don't know," he replied tersely.

"We both know you wouldn't be like this if nothing happened," I reasoned. He finally looked me in the eye when i spoke. The only thing i could see was pain in them.

"You aren't hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine," he snapped. I saw his eyes flick to where Puck and the others has disappeared to.

"What happened to Ethan?" Over the years I'd learnt to read him. He was my husband and he did have a soul but he had been raised and lived in the winter court for longer than i really knew. He had slowly opened over the years with me in the iron court, but he still never wore his emotions on his sleeve like i often did.

But when he closed his eyes for a length of time, not moving at all, i knew this was horrible. Something truly bad. Because even a random on the street would be able to tell just from that one action that Ash was stressed. It was the most obvious he'd ever been even with me.

"Someone ran him through with their sword," He finally said quietly.

"Who?"

"Our son."

**Sorry it's been awhile, i had to track down my muse again. Luckily he has a smile to could steal your breath away so i just had to follow the trail of breathless girls. hopefully updates should start speeding up again but i can't exactly promise anything. I will do my best though :-P**


	6. Signed my own death certificate

"_Someone ran him through with their sword," He finally said quietly. _

"_Who?"_

"_Our son." When I didn't immediately say anything he looked up at me. I could see the panic on his face but it didn't matter. all i could see was a red haze._

_**...**__**Ash**__**…**_

I had no idea what i was going to tell Meghan. I was hoping I wouldn't have tell her at all. So it was as much a surprise to her as it was to me when i said

"Our son." That i admitted it was our child who had nearly killed his only uncle. I knew as soon as the words left my lips it was a mistake.

Meghan went stiff, her eyes glassy. I think she even stopped breathing. She didn't say a word to me. _Shit. Shit. SHIT. _

"Me and Puck helped him kill the Elemental in the frozen wood," I blurted out. _Wait, What?_

"What?" Meghan looked at me with a confused look. Well, at least it wasn't an angry one. Was I trying to change the subject by diverting to the mistakes I'd made all day? Yes. Apparently i was.

"And i turned away from crowd control with Mab for a feeling in my gut." Her eyes went wide in concern and confusion. I guessed she had no clue what i was talking about or why i was telling her. So i carried on.

"The feeling led me to Puck, who was being torn apart by Titania's dogs all because Keirran couldn't take no and Kenzie got hit with a lightning bolt meant for him." Meghan tilted her head at me in an odd way.

_Brilliant. Signed my own death certificate. How the hell did i survive in the Winter court. _

"Well," she started slowly. She took a long breath without taking her eyes from her hands on the table. "That settles it."

"Settles what?" I asked tentatively. Her eyebrows furrowed in her adorable way when she was trying to be stern.

"I'm going to kill that boy next time I see him." I nearly fell to the floor from my relief.

"Sweetheart there may be a line for that."

"I'm his mother and I'm a Queen. I'm at the head of the line."

"Course you are dear." I thought it'd be better to agree with everything she said for a little while. I may not fear anything but that does not mean I'm not afraid of my wife. Having Mab or Sage or even Rowan angry with me wasn't bad, I'd learnt to handle that. Meghan's anger was a different type all together. Straightforward, singeing and if she's very angry, long.

And being locked out of heaven for a long while is not fun. A man has needs.

"You two alright?" Puck asked lightly, walking slowly from behind the bar. Behind him Iris closed the door they'd taken Ethan through. Meghan sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"As we can be. How's Ethan?"

"Better." He gave her a gentle hug before pulling up a chair. At least he was handling this better than me.

"Alder, call Grim to collect the boy and send Ture to get the girl," Iris, the nurse who was fey instructed the dark haired man who had been behind the bar when we walked in. She went to walk but turned to him again. "Tell them to bring them in through the back."

Alder nodded and disappeared again. Iris walked over to us with her arms crossed and a stern expression.

"I've heard of royal screw ups but your boy seems to take the cake." Puck snorted. Iris glared at him. "Problem Robin?" He went quiet as soon as she said his name. There was certainly something going on between the pair.

"Seeing as you decided to take shelter in my bar, I think it best if you tell me what happened so I might prepare for anything that decides to follow you," Iris said with a deep voice. She was most definitely older than me. But her aura said summer more than winter, so i couldn't be entirely sure.

"Me and Puck helped Keirran kill the frozen wood elemental," I said. Iris nodded slowly.

"Mab's elemental?"

"Aye."

"I know someone that deals in ancient beings. I'll see if I can get a larva."

"What?"

"Well it may have been killed, and it may have been old but mortals don't know that. Ancient beings like elementals are different than us fey. If one dies but there is still belief in it, another will be created," Iris explained.

"That is true," Puck nodded.

"No, why would you help us?" Meghan questioned. I glanced at Puck but he didn't look concerned at all. Instead, he looked proud.

"Oh I'm not helping you. I'm helping myself. Mab loves that creature and she won't be too happy to know its dead. I give her a new one, then she owes me. And it may get her off my back for awhile." It was a straight answer if I've ever heard one. I hate straight answers. They're worse then dodgy answers.

"And what do you want from us?" She smirked at me like she knew the greatest secret in history.

"Nothing. Nothing from you or your wife. Robin. He's the one I want something from." Puck's face fell to the ground. I don't think Iris could've looked any happier at his response otherwise her face might have cracked. Meghan's eyes flicked between the two.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Keirran is our son, we're the ones who owe payment," the iron queen stated. Iris's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And with everything that's happened, can you really afford to owe another debt?" Even i had to admit, she was right. With everything our son had screwed up the last thing we needed was another debt hanging over our heads. I could tell by the way Meghan was clenching and unclenching her jaw and fists that she wasn't about to agree with Iris, even if she saw Iris was right. Sometimes her pride was bigger than mine, and the last thing she was going to do was let Puck take a debt for us.

"As long as we know the terms of Pucks debt," I said quickly. Meghan glared at me, looking surprised. I didn't acknowledge her reaction at all. We couldn't afford to let our pride win right now. Iris smirked and shrugged.

"As you like." Puck let out an audible breath but didn't speak. Apparently he was fine with taking the debt for us, otherwise, knowing him he would have protested. Loudly. Iris watched him as if waiting for him to decline. All he did was flash an obviously fake smile. The debt was sealed.

Someone banged rather loudly on the front door several times. Adler, who had come out from the back slipped back inside at the first knock. I think he knew who it was. And from the way Iris sighed, she knew too.

"Your early," Iris said in monotone. Apparently she didn't want to see who was knocking. Whoever they were kept knocking. Groaning in annoyance, Iris went to the door and yanked it open. A tall woman with black hair and a large white coat stomped inside. She had a fur hood covering her face with her hair spilling out its sides. Iris slammed the door shut before the snow could pour inside. That was odd. It hadn't been snowing when we arrived with Ethan.

"Your early," Iris repeated. The woman chuckled lightly. It sent chills down my spine.

"I did tell you i wanted this sorted as quickly as possible," she said. I could feel my own eyes go wide. I knew exactly who it was. How could I not? The woman who semi terrorises you for years is not easy to forget. She threw back her hood revealing the face i knew it hid. Meghan on the other hand had not recognized her voice and looked visibly shocked by her arrival. The winter queen can have that effect.

"And I told you Mab, I don't have as much spare time as i used to. I'm not one of your subjects that will jump at your beck and call," Iris replied sternly. She appeared to have no self preservation. Or want to live. But for the first time in my life, My mother didn't freeze the person talking rudely to her on the spot. Instead she smiled, like this was a game.

"You know exactly what and who i want. And you know what for. Must we go through this everytime?"

"Aye we must. Until he willingly agrees, we must," Iris stated. Her monotone and blank expression showed how serious she was. She looked almost tired of repeating that sentence. My mother let out a sigh and removed her coat. She threw it over the bar and moved around to the back of the bar.

"Am i serving myself again?"

"Aye. As long as you don't mind waiting. I find it easier to deal with one problem at a time."

"It's not as if i need to be anywhere urgently," Mab shrugged, pulling out a cup and reaching for a bottle of something on the shelves. "Besides, I'm beginning to feel in the mood for a long chat."

"Now that i can do," Iris nodded. "You mind looking after the bar for a moment?"

"It would be my personal pleasure," Mab smirked. She took a sip from the mix she'd made and hardly looked like the mother i knew. But i guess this was what she was like when she felt on a level playing field. She was communicating with someone of the same skill. This must be what she was like behind closed doors, without the Queen fanfare and castle to surround her. She was less here. Which was probably why she hadn't acknowledged me or Meghan or Puck.

Iris went to the door she'd taken Ethan through.

"We can continue our conversation in the back room," She said while motioning to us. Puck and Meghan stood quickly, wanting to get away from my mother's gaze i guessed. I took my time walking over to the door, watching Mab as she looked through Iris's selection of grog behind the bar. She looked like my mother, she moved like my mother, she spoke like my mother but she seemed to open to be my mother. She still gave birth to me even if she disowned me. Somethings you can't change by law.

Iris grabbed me by the collar and pulled me down a hallway then into a room. It was dark and small with a single bed in the corner.

"There was no need for that," i hissed when she finally let me go.

"You were taking too long." Meghan walked in before Puck, he gently closed the door behind himself.

**Took a little bit and here we are. Please let me know how you feel about the stories direction so far, what you think of it and what you think may happen. Your guys opinions and thoughts help me greatly and it pretty much makes my day :-) **

**So please R&amp;R :-P Love ya!**


	7. Unease allround

_Iris grabbed me by the collar and pulled me down a hallway then into a room. It was dark and small with a single bed in the corner. _

"_There was no need for that," i hissed when she finally let me go. _

"_You were taking too long." Meghan walked in before Puck, he gently closed the door behind himself._

Meghan walked slowly to the bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked with a small voice. I hadn't even noticed Ethan lying under the blankets of the bed.

"Aye. He did lose a lot of blood but he'll live," Puck replied. Meghan looked to Puck then settled herself on the edge of the bed, looking over her brother.

"What does Mab want with you?" I questioned. Iris stood with her arms crossed looking at Meghan.

"Not me. Someone I have access to that she does not."

"Who?"

"You haven't finished explaining how you wound up in my establishment," She said with a steely look. Whoever it was my mother was after, Iris didn't want me to know.

"I received a plant that told me to come here," Meghan didn't look up from her brother when she spoke. At least he was beginning to get color back in his face. When Puck and i had found him he was whiter than snow.

"My mother's meddling no doubt," Iris muttered. From the corner of my eye Puck curled up his nose and scowled. Sounded like Nevada's interfering was pretty common. "And Kenzie, the girl struck by lightning, that's was your son's fault again, yes?"

"How do you know about her?" Meghan asked with a steely tinge. She didn't look up from Ethan but i understood why she would feel defensive. This was a fey she'd never heard of who apparently knew almost everything there was to know about us. Including Ethan.

"I'm sure Adler would have mentioned i like to moonlight other professions."

"He did."

"Well the hospital just happened to be the same one Kenzie was brought to by your son and brother."

"That seems a pretty big coincidence to me," Meghan said. She was glaring at Iris but she visibly could've cared less.

"Aye it is. But a coincidence none the less." My wife ran her eyes up and down the red headed female but eventually turned back to looking over Ethan. Which was good. Iris was already doing us one favor, we didn't need anything more on our plate right now. There was a small knock before Adler stuck his head in. I looked him right in the eye but he only looked to Iris. Something about his face bothered me greatly.

"Ture and Grim are here," he spoke softer then his appearance gave off. I'd expected him to bellow like Sage sometimes had. Iris sighed while biting at her thumb.

"Bring her in. Put him...in the room next door," she said. It had more than just a hint of hesitation in it.

"And Mab?"

"She doesn't know you here."

"Good." He stepped away from the door when a black cat looking similar to Grimalkin walked between his legs. It glanced around, taking us all in then yawned and left.

"I see Ture is still the same," Puck commented.

"He's a cat, what more must you expect," Adler replied. He turned and spoke to someone behind him. "They're all in here." He stepped out of the way again and held open the door. This time a girl walked in. A very pale looking girl.

"Kenzie are you alright?" Meghan asked quickly, standing up from Ethan's bedside. Which meant when Kenzie looked up, her eyes went to Meghan for a split second then glued to the figure in the bed. We could tell this was the last thing she'd thought she'd see.

"Oh my god Ethan?" Meghan looked down at her brother and realized her mistake. I recognized her expression of panic. Kenzie walked slowly to the bed as if in trance. Meghan moved aside and gently eased Kenzie into the chair she'd been in. The girl hardly seemed to notice anyone other than her boyfriend. Well, no one's told me they really are together but they act like they are together so I say they are. Kenzie kept watching Ethan, gingerly touching him over the blankets.

I felt someone move up beside me.

"Your son is in the other room," Iris said in my ear. She leaned back as if waiting for a reaction. I didn't see the point. There was only one person who could talk to my son and hope to get through to him. Ethan, Kenzie, Puck and me had all tried with no results. Well, Kenzie and Ethan injured, Puck nearly torn to shreds and me beginning to regret ever wanting to carry on my line. If this was what parents went through with all their children then as far as I'm concerned the next investment I'm making is on a chastity belt. Even if it'll slowly kill me inside.

"Meghan," I said quietly, touching her arm to get her attention. She glanced at me, fear shining in her eyes. As nicely as possible i pulled her outside the room and shut the door behind us. I could feel Puck's eyes on my back till the door clicked shut.

"What is is Ash?" she asked. With her looking up at me like that I could hardly look her in the eye. Sighing, I hugged her. It took a few seconds but her arms finally wrapped around me. I lay my head on top of hers not really thinking about how i was acting. Shit was going to hit the fan, people were going to die all because our of son. Hell, people already had been wounded because of our son. No one ever really tells you how heavy the burdens of having offspring actually are. All I really knew was that it felt humbling to have the love of my life in my arms even if she moving on her feet. Stood on my toe once or twice but I didn't want to let go yet so I didn't.

"Hun."

"Keirran is in the next room." She stepped away from me without a word. I wasn't sure what she'd do if I reached out for her so i let her go from me. She wrung her hands, nearly pacing.

"I'll talk to him," she said slowly. Not wanting to question her directly at the moment but still thinking her speaking to Keirran alone was a bad idea i cleared my throat to get her to look at me. She glanced up, taking in my face before rolling her eyes.

"Don't you start. I've had enough Ash. Time i talked some sense into our boy."

"I know just…"

"What?"

"He went into that room breathing, I would like him to be breathing when he leaves as well."

"I'll think about it," she muttered. Not looking me in the eye, she stepped around me and went into the room beside the one we'd come from. I couldn't help but sigh and pray in my head. This whole thing was unfixable.

"Where's Megan?" Puck asked, appearing beside me. I nodded towards the door she'd walked through. A look of disbelief spread across his features.

"Are you sure leaving Keirran in there with her is a good idea?"

"No, but Megan is doing what she thinks is best."

"Oh." We couldn't help but exchange a weary glance.

**R&amp;R ;-P **


	8. Morbid humor

"_I'll think about it," she muttered. Not looking me in the eye, she stepped around me and went into the room beside the one we'd come from. I couldn't help but sigh and pray in my head. This whole thing was unfixable. _

"_Where's Megan?" Puck asked, appearing beside me. I nodded towards the room Keirran was in. __A look of disbelief spread across his features._

_"Are you sure leaving Keirran in there with her is a good idea?"_

_"No, but Megan is doing what she thinks is best."_

_"Oh." We couldn't help but exchange a weary glance._

Stuff had gone down way too fast for my liking. I didn't even understand how Megan felt about this. At least with Goodfellow, he was more of an open book. He was easier to read. He kept looking between me and the door, but didn't say anything.

"How are we meant to fix this Puck?" I said eventually. The silence that crawled around us was stifling. I stared at him, waiting for a reply. The color was back in his face and he didn't look half as bad as he had when I first found him. Nevada was obviously still as good at healing as when Puck had first dragged me to her.

He sighed, looking greatly perplexed. "A miracle?"

I snorted dejectedly. "I think we've run out."

"And if that day comes, I think it might just kill me," he grinned. I cocked a brow at him. Dying was not something either of us joked about, and yet here he was. Joking about it.

Something truly had shifted in us.

"Ash." I turned around to my mother standing in the door frame leading to the bar. Her face looked flushed, almost like she'd been running. Puck disappeared back inside the room with the others.

"Yes?"

"You need to take your Queen and son home," she said coldly.

"Why?" I questioned. Her expression remained the same but something about her seemed off. The only time i could remember her like this was when we were at war with Summer. Obviously something had happened that we didn't know about.

"Titania is readying her army. Your child attacked her in her own court. She is using it as a declaration of war. The Forgotten are amassing to find your son, they want him returned. Your Queen's realm is under threat," Mab listed quickly.

This had always been coming, I just hadn't expected it so soon. The iron realm was in no way ready for war. Sure iron could kill fey easy just by its very presence, but it wasn't ready for this. Summer and Winter would have near undying reserves. Iron wouldn't hold out long. If we really went to war with the courts, we would surely lose. It would be a bloodbath.

"You must go," Mab repeated impatiently.

"We'll not survive this war." I didn't realize i said it aloud but from Mab's expression, i must have. She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked me right in the eye.

"You've fought war before. You know it better than your queen. She'll need you steadfast by her side if you wish to beat this."

"We both know you don't care either way. You'd sooner see me dead than help," I said coldly.

"I'd sooner die than lose my throne," she corrected.

"What?"

"I know Titania is not the largest threat to stand against you right now. The Forgotten are. And I'm not pleased with what their requests are asking. I'll not step into an unnecessary conflict so that afterwards my enemy may simply walk through my weak doors. Titania can have her petty war if she wishes," Mab hissed. Her backbone straightened in a regal pose.

"As of now, The Winter court is at war with the army calling themselves The Forgotten. Anyone who joins or aids them becomes our enemy. Any force who fights against them becomes our ally. Understood?" she spoke with a hard edge. I only nodded.

Taking that as a reply she walked back to the bar, out of my sight. I hardly had time to blink before there came a yell and Megan stepped from the room containing our son. She slammed the door and looked absolutely murderous.

"We need to go home," I said quickly, before she could tell me what he'd told her. I already had an inkling of what he'd said. She set her gaze on me, looking the angriest I'd ever seen her.

"Aye, i believe we do."

* * *

**Hey guys so, this is the end. I know i've most likely disappointed you but my drive for this fandom has fled me at the moment and personal issues are beginning to get in the way. 'Singleness'. But the next book will be out soon and to be honest i never intended to be writing this when that came out. If i read it than tried to write this, it would all go to hell. I tried to connected to back to canon as much as i could but i know i never wanted to end it this way. Either way i hope you've enjoyed reading, and i thank you for the support throughout it. **

**Stay cool cucumbers ;-P **


End file.
